


JOI for the Discerning Bisexual Gentleman

by Dubious_Literature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Hands Free Orgasm, JOI - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Thinking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Literature/pseuds/Dubious_Literature
Summary: A piece of fiction best read before one concludes his "grand finale," if you catch my drift.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	JOI for the Discerning Bisexual Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst smut I've ever written in my life. If you have any similar requests, please do let me know and I'll maybe get on top of that. Hehe, 'on top of that.' I slay me.

You wake up to the sound of your own voice - - a light moan. Your hips are in mid-gyration, your full erection brushing against the sheets. When your eyes open you see a massive tent between your legs. It twitches and your head brushes against the smooth, warm fabric, sending an intense wave rippling through your groin. You don’t remember what you were dreaming about but it’s got you right on the edge. 

Your lips part and you emit a breathy exhale, eyes pinned on your jutting member. Both sets of fingers pinch either side of the bedding and you slowly begin to tug the sheets back because you want to see the result of your imminent need. An inch or two of fabric slides across your cock and it violently jerks. A groan simmers at the back of your throat, long and lustful, and you let go of the sheets. If you pull them down any further, you’re going to blow.

Your tool jerks and twitches under the sheets. With a shaky breath, you slide your legs apart maybe an inch, maybe two, making more room for the sheets to cradle your growing ache. The sheets feel like a gentle hand slipping across your flesh, rousing beads of wetness from your tip. Your pre is leaking into the cotton. 

Your fingers clutch at the sheets and you try to hold your hips still, ass firmly planted against your mattress. You’re edging. _Hard._ You can’t imagine how swollen your dick looks under the covers. It’s been a couple days since you’ve came and your balls are full to bursting. The thought of how taut and sensitive they are invokes another moan, and with another phallic twitch more precum stains the sheets.

You close your eyes. Tilt your head back. Begin to count. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Four. 

Five. 

Six. 

Seven.

Eight.

Nine. 

Ten. 

There you go. You’ve cooled off a little bit. Now you can pull back the covers. You make another attempt to tug them down, but once again the fabric teases your dick in just the right way. You lean your head back and groan. You can’t do it. You can’t move the sheets or you’re going to blow. 

You’re stuck lying there, your indigent cock straining and wanting, desperate to find relief. Instead, it begs with each involuntary throb; with each rippling pulse.

More precum soaks the sheets. You’re cursing now. You only wish you could remember what that dream was about because it’s got you hotter than sin. You’ve never needed to cum so bad in your life. You swear you can feel the heaviness of your balls, how tight they are against your body. They need to drain. You beg for it mentally; _God, please, I just need my balls to drain, I just need them to drain right now oh God, oh fuck, please I’m so close…_

You’re not going to feel better until you cum, but the thing is, there are a million beautiful and marvelous things you can get off to, and you can’t decide which to go with. Maybe you’d like to dip your cock in between a pair of supple breasts and let them massage your meat until you make a big, sticky mess of some poor girl’s tits. 

Maybe you want to feel the warmth of her pussy closing around you, wet because of the way you teased her nipples with your tongue, or the way your thumb traced loving circles around her clit. _She’s moaning, calling your name, begging you to let her cum already because she just can’t take it anymore._

Or maybe you’d like to spread some pretty boy’s ass and stretch him out, hearing him groan as the tip of your cock stimulates his sensitive prostate. _Oh fuck he’s dripping. His cock is precumming all over the sheets. Listen to him and his little moans. His cock is twitching. He’s not gonna last._

You thrust your hips. Tingles erupt at the head of your cock and quickly spread, engulfing your crotch, balls, thighs, and belly. You moan. You curse. You thrust again even though you told yourself you wouldn’t. But you can’t help it. Fuck you’re gonna cum…fuck you’re gonna cum…oh fuck…!!!

Thrust baby. That’s a good boy. Breed your sheets because you can’t help it anymore. Look what you did. Spurts of cum are soaking into the sheets and it’s because you just couldn’t hold back; just couldn’t help yourself. That cock was too achy, wasn’t it? You’re shooting load after load after load. God, doesn’t it feel good to drain your balls like that? Go on, rub yourself off though the sheets, right into your own, hot, sticky mess. Moan baby. There you go.

Now breathe.

Doesn’t that feel better?


End file.
